


Chocolate Doughnuts

by hazelandglasz



Series: Baby steps [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, rynique, unider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kazblogsandstuff prompted : Rynique - Unique doesn’t want to go to prom and she tells everyone as much, but it’s just because she doesn’t think anyone would want to ask her. Ryder wants to ask her, but since she said she doesn’t want to go, he’s afraid to ask her in case she says no. Fluffy and maybe a tiny bit of angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Doughnuts

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm not good at angst, so i kept it fluffy and, I hope, funny !  
> Second of all, I really hope that someone (*cough* Ryder *cough*) is going to invite Unique to the prom episode !  
> Third of all, I checked with Kaz beforehand, and any similarities you may find with Lizzie McGuire's characters are not so very coincidental …  
> I wish I did, but I don't own Glee, Lizzie Mcguire nor pink, fluffy snugglies

Unique is one proud, black woman, who don’t need no man to give her value and sense of self respect.

That being said …

Is that so much to ask to want to be asked to go to the moth- no, Unique is a lady, she doesn’t swear …

Oh, fuck it.

TO THE THE MOTHERFUCKING PROM ?!

Of course, that kind of consideration takes place only in the privacy of her mind, where she can have debates with herself and know that thousands of girls are having the same kind of inner discussion

(And if you really need to know, her inner voice is Diana Ross)

As the year come to an end and the Seniors get ready for their last prom, Unique is making a decision : instead of subjecting herself to the “shame”, in our society, of not being asked to prom at all, she is going to make a subtle campaign against prom and the antifeminism it possesses and how she can’t possibly support such a cliché, why, Unique is so much more than a so-called rite of passage blah blah blah, and that way, she’ll have 1 - her pride and dignity intact, 2 - an excuse to get lazy in her pink snuggly with a feel-good movie and a feel-even-better sweet snacks, like … chocolate donuts and pretzels (yes, together !) or something, she’ll have time to figure that out.

But in some corners of her mind, as she spends days dropping hints of her disdain for Prom, Diana’s voice whispers.

“Sure would have been nice to be a princess on someone’s arm”

But that’s probably for another lifetime.

~~~~~~~

Damn.

Each moment they come closer to Prom, Ryder has been looking forward to inviting Unique to the dance.

As his date.

As in date date.

But with each passing day, the girl that has taken over his mind and added another layer of confusion to his already pretty meddled mind makes it crystal clear that she doesn’t want to go to prom, that she won’t go to prom, that the mere suggestion of going to prom would be the greatest insult right after saying that boogy shoes can’t be stylish, and that shall anyone DARE to invite her, anyone will instantly end up slashed by her cutting words.

So …

He’s going to pass.

Jake - his best bro, even after everything that happened, is still his confident and is the only human being aware of his blossoming feelings for Unique (his dog is a good secret keeper, as far as he knows, especially since he doesn’t allow playdates between Solveig and Lord Tubbington, no matter how hard Brittany insists) - tries to convince him to invite someone else, because he can’t miss their hero’s Senior Prom.

(When Ryder point out that Finn already had his Senior prom, Jake starts stuttering before mumbling something about Finn not being his hero but that Blaine is, but Ryder isn’t quite sure he completely got it right)

At first, he tries, he really does.

He considers his options, thinking about inviting Jolene - their Sadie Hawkins pictures really came out looking awesome - but he just sighs in defeat when he attempts to picture himself at the dance without chocolatey brown eyes and coffee dark skin to admire and only comes up with a booming “boo” in his head because, seriously ?

Prom without Unique to brighten it and give it soul just sucks.

And then …

Lightbulb moment.

(Yes, he might have raised one cartoony eyebrow as the idea took shape in his mind.

So sue him).

If Unique isn’t going to prom …

He doesn’t have to go either.

Plus, what a fantastic wooing opportunity.

~~~~~~~

The night of Prom, Unique is comfortably surrounded by her pink, fuzzy snuggly, her parents out, her phone tucked between her ear and her shoulder while she’s speaking with Marley who is arriving at prom, giving her a play by play description of the decorations and of the dresses and suits around her (the girl has sharpened her tongue in the passed year, now she could compete with Joan Rivers herself) when the doorbell rings.

“Gotta go, bestie, the pizza is here !” she sing-songs in the phone, barely letting Marley the time to moan “Oh pizzaaa” before hanging up.

Rummaging in her bag to find her money, she opens the door one-handed without looking up until she hears a very familiar throat-clearing.

Raising her head, she comes face to face with one Ryder Lynch, who has rather nicely cleaned up (not that he was bad looking before but in a black suit, black shirt, turquoise tie on, he looks absolutely dreamy- is that the same shade of the dress she wore at the Sadie Hawkins dance ? Nah - oh right, back to the present) and is looking at her with a big, dopey smile, his hands behind his back.

“Weren’t you going to the dance ?” Unique asks with a smile, trying to hold back unexpected tears (of embarrassment at being caught in her snuggly or of pure emotion, she can’t bother to make sure in this instant).

“Well, the best girl wasn’t going to be there, so why should I go?” Ryder replies sweetly, a shy smile on his lips and a blush spreading on his cheeks (Unique can’t help but find it incredibly endearing). “Plus I brought mini-chocolate doughnuts” he adds, his smile changing from shy to wicked, as if he knows that it’s the key to Unique’s living room.

Little does he know his words may be the key to her heart.


End file.
